Yuma Tsukumo
Yuma Tsukumo ist der Hauptcharakter der Anime- und Mangereihe Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Obwohl er kein sehr talentierter Duellant ist, ist es sein großer Traum, Duellchampion zu werden. Persönlichkeit Yuma ist ein etwas hektischer, aber immer sehr fröhlicher und netter Junge, der es liebt, sich selbst zu unmöglich scheinenden Dingen herauszufordern, wobei er dann meist kläglich scheitert. Trotzdem würde er nie bei irgendetwas aufgeben und nennt seinen Kampfgeist "Kattobing" (in der deutschen Version "spürt er den Flow"). Kattobing wurde ihm als Kind von seinem Vater beigebracht und es steht dafür, niemals aufzugeben und immer weiter zu machen. Er ist oft etwas vergesslich, wenn er aufgeregt ist. Unter anderem hatte er sein vervollständigtes "Herzteil" für die Welt Duell Karneval Hauptrunden zu Hause vergessen oder nach seinem Duell gegen Gauche Tori nicht abgeholt, obwohl er es ihr versprochen hatte. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 50: "The Eve of the Storm! The Diabolical Duelist Tron Appears!" Yuma ist nicht sonderlich gut im Kopfrechnen, was man dadurch sieht, dass er während Duellen immer längere Zeit braucht, um die Höhe der ATK und ähnliches auszurechnen. Außerdem scheint er nicht gut englisch zu sprechen, was sich zeigte als er Rio "Shark's Brother" nannte. Astral musste ihm daraufhin erklären, dass "Brother" nicht "Schwester" bedeutet sondern "Bruder".Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 79: "Wild Freezing Dancing!! Rio Kamishiro the Ice Queen" Aussehen thumb|left|175px|Eine Vollansicht von Yuma Yuma hat rote Augen und helle Haut. Seine Haare sind hauptsächlich schwarz, nur vorne stehen sie nach oben ab und sind rot. Er trägt ein hellblaues ärmelloses T-Shirt mit einem hellgrünen "D", das für "Duell" steht, eine dunkelrote Weste mit einer weißen Kapuze und eine weiße Hose. An seinem Gürtel sind zwei rotweiße Deckbehälter angebracht, einen für sein Deck und einen für sein Extra Deck. An der linken Hand trägt er einen braunen Handschuh und am rechten Handgelenk trägt er ein schwarzes Armband mit blauen Steinen. Außerdem trägt er immer den Schlüssel des Kaisers an seinem Hals. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Yuma noch auf der Grundschule war, wurden er und seine Mitschüler nach ihren Träumen für die Zukunft gefragt, worauf Yuma antwortete, dass er eines Tages Welt Duell Champion sein würde. Sogleich fragte Bronk sich laut, wie viele Duelle Yuma wohl schon gewonnen hätte. Kleinlaut gab Yuma zu, noch nie ein Duell gewonnen zu haben, worauf alle seine Klassenkameraden außer Tori anfingen zulachen. Nach der Schule forderte er Bronk zu einem Duell heraus, da dieser sich über seinen Traum lustig gemacht hatte, doch Yuma verlor. Seitdem duellierten sich die beiden jeden Tag und obwohl Bronk immer gewann, hatte sich nichts an Yumas Traum geändert, aber die beiden wurden gute Freunde. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 20: "Freund gegen Freund" thumb|right|200px|Yuma klettert einen Berg hoch Einige Zeit später war er mit seinem Vater in den Bergen. Sie kletterten einen Berg hoch, doch als Kazuma fast die Spitze erreicht hatte, sah er, dass Yuma weit zurücklag und fragte ihn, warum er nicht weitermachte. Yuma rief ihm zu, dass es für ihn unmöglich sei, soviel zu klettern. Kazuma antwortete, dass er "kattobingen" sollte, denn nichts unmöglich ist, solange man es versucht. Am selben Abend hatten sie ein Zelt aufgebaut und ein Feuer gemacht. Yuma saß an der Klippe, sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an und dachte daran, wie er in der Schule gegen einige ältere Mitschüler ein Duell verloren hatte und sie ihm gesagt hatten, dass er niemals Duell Champion werden könnte. thumb|left|200px|Yuma wird von älteren Mitschülern geärgert. Als Kazuma das bemerkte, fragte er seinen Sohn, ob etwas in der Schule passiert war. Yuma antwortete, dass nichts passiert sei, er aber einfach nur nicht mehr zur Schule gehen möchte, weil es da langweilig sei. Kazuma lächelte und fragte ihn, ob er wüsste, dass wir in einer multidimensionalen Welt leben. Yuma fragte seinen Vater, was das sei. Kazuma erklärte, dass man zwar nur eine Welt sehen könne, sie aber eigentlich aus vielen, miteinander verbundenen Welten bestünde. Zum Beispiel gebe es die Welt voller Hoffnung, Abenteuern, Liebe und Herausforderungen und die langweilige Welt ohne Hoffnung oder irgendetwas anderes. Solange Yuma in der hoffnungslosen Welt lebte, würde er immer nur die negativen Dinge sehen. Begeistert sprang Yuma auf und fragte, wie er in die andere Welt kommen konnte. Kazuma meint, dass das ganz einfach wäre, wenn er tief in seinem Herzen einen Traum hatte, ganz egal was für einen. Bedrückt antwortete Yuma, dass ihn alle auslachten, wenn er von seinem Traum erzählte, doch sein Vater, meinte, dass er seinen Traum nicht wirklich verfolgen würde, wenn er sich um das kümmert, was andere sagten. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 19: "Der Goldene Schlüssel" Yu-GiOh! ZEXAL Begegnung mit Astral thumb|right|200px|Das Tor in Yumas Träumen Yuma lief auf einem brüchigen Weg in einer dunklen Umgebung. Am Ende des Weges erschien ihm ein großes sprechendes Tor. Das Tor sagte, dass derjenige der durch dieses Tor gehen würde, eine große Macht erhalten würde, doch dafür müsse er zu erst das opfern, was ihm am wichtigsten wäre. Yuma wiederholte "das opfern, was ihm am wichtigsten ist", als der Weg auf dem er stand zusammenbrach und er in die Leere fiel. Erschrocken wachte er in seinem Zimmer auf und stellte fest, dass er zu spät dran war. Er machte sich schnell fertig und stürmte aus dem Haus. thumb|left|200px|Yuma wird von Shark zum Duell herausgefordert. In der Schule sah Yuma zu wie Bronk gegen Shark ein Duell verlor. Als Shark sich das Deck von Bronk nahm, forderte Yuma Shark dazu auf, das Deck zurückzugeben. Shark lachte ihn nur aus und sagte, dass das Deck sein fairer Preis ist und er das Deck erst dann wieder geben würde, wenn Yuma ihm das gibt, was für ihn am Wertvollsten ist. Yuma überlegte kurz und schaute auf seinen Anhänger. Shark begriff schnell und riss die Kette von Yumas Hals. Yuma versuchte sich den Anhänger zurückzuholen, wurde aber von Sharks Freunden festgehalten. Shark sagte, dass ihm der Anhänger anscheinend sehr viel bedeutete und fragte, ob er ihn benutzen sollte, um Yuma die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes "Wert" zu zeigen. Er warf den Schlüssel aus den Boden, zertrat ihn und warf eine Hälfte in einen Busch. Da Yumas wertvollster Besitz nun kaputt war, schlug Shark vor, dass die beiden sich um Bronks Deck Sonntag am Platz vor dem Bahnhof duellieren konnten, doch nur wenn Yuma sein Deck setzen würde.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 01: "Yuma startet durch - Teil 1" Als sie sich am Sonntag duellierten, tauchte mitten im Duell plötzlich eine mysteriöse Gestalt namens Astral vor Yuma auf, die behauptet, ihr Gedächtnis verloren zu haben. Da nur Yuma Astral sehen konnte, war er zuerst etwas verwirrt, doch schnell zeigte sich, dass Astral viel vom duellieren versteht und gemeinsam gewannen sie das Duell mit "Nummer 39: Utopia", die zur selben Zeit wie Astral in Yumas Extra Deck erschienen war. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 02: "Yuma startet durch - Teil 2" Nach diesem Duell schien Astral Yuma (zu Yumas Missfallen) auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen. Anfangs nahm er Astrals Tipps nur sehr ungern an und forderte ihn immer wieder auf, den Mund zu halten, doch gemeinsam schafften sie es Duelle gegen Ukyo, Flip, Nelson und Cathy zu gewinnen und in ihnen neue Freunde zu finden und weitere "Nummern" zu sammeln.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 04: "Der Computervirus - Teil 2" Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 06: "Flip oder Flop! - Teil 2" Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 08: "Yuma kämpft für Nelson - Teil 2" Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 09: "Duell mit Cathy" Einige Zeit später bemerkte Yuma morgens, dass Astral nicht mehr bei ihm war. Er dachte sich, dass er ihn nun vielleicht los sei und ging zur Schule. Dort wurde er sogleich von Caswell aufgefordert, seine "Nummern" zu zeigen. Yuma erklärte ihm, dass die "Nummern" nur da sind, wenn auch Astral da ist. Caswell schlussfolgerte daraus, dass Yuma nur wegen Astral in der Lage gewesen war, Duellanten wie Shark zu besiegen. Yuma nahm diese Aussage als Herausforderung und behauptet, dass er sehr wohl in de Lage sei, Shark ein weiteres mal ohne "Nummern" zu besiegen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Shark seit der Niederlage gegen Yuma nicht mehr zur Schule gekommen war. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 10: "Shark greift an" thumb|200px|left|Das Rematch: Yuma VS Shark Noch am selben Nachmittag machte Yuma sich mit Toriund Bronk auf die Suche nach Shark. Auch Astral ist wieder erschienen und fragte Yuma, weshalb er sich noch einmal mit Shark duellieren wollte. Yuma sagte ihm nur, dass es ihn nichts angehe und dass das alles allein Astrals Schuld wäre. Sie fanden Shark schließlich in einer verlassenen Spielhalle. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Shark sich einer Gang angeschlossen hat und mit dem duellieren aufgehört hat. thumb|right|200px|Auch mit den "[[Nummern" konnte Yuma nicht gewinnen.]] Trotzdem forderte Yuma ihn zu einem Duell heraus. Shark lehnte die Herausforderung ab, doch Yuma ließ nicht locker. Schließlich nahm Shark die Herausforderung an. Doch ohne Astrals Hilfe sieht es schnell sehr schlecht für Yuma aus und er sieht sich gezwungen "Nummer 39: Utopia" zu beschwören, obwohl er vor dem Duell geschworen hatte, keine "Nummern" zu benutzen, da Shark auch keine "Nummer" besaß. Aber Shark hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Yuma eine Nummer beschwörte und hatte eine spezielle Taktik entwickelt, um die "Nummern" zu besiegen. Yuma war sehr geschockt, als Shark Utopias Effekt annullierte, der dafür sorgte, dass Nummern nur von Nummern im Kampf besiegt werden können, und Yuma damit besiegte. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 10: "Shark greift an" thumb|200px|left|Yuma und Shark schließen sich zusammen Yuma war von dieser Niederlage sehr enttäuscht, doch als er dann hörte, dass die Bande, der Shark sich angeschlossen hatte, ein Museum berauben wollte, rannte er schnell dorthin, um Shark davon abzuhalten, eine Dummheit zu begehen. Doch beim Museum angekommen stellte Yuma fest, dass Shark sich bereits Kaio und Rikuo in den Weg gestellt hat und sie von dem Diebstahl abhalten wollte. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 11: Das Rudel (1) Schließlich kam es zu einem Tag Duell zwischen den vier Duellanten und es stellte sich heraus, dass Kaio und Rikuo beide je eine "Nummer" besaßen. Doch gemeinsam gewannen Yuma und Shark das Duell und wurden letztendlich Freunde. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 12: "Das Rudel (2)" Yuma war zusammen mit Tori im Einkaufzentrum von Heartland City, als im Stockwerk über ihnen ein Verbrecher sämtliche Kunden als Geiseln genommen hatte. Astral bemerkte, dass der Verbrecher auch eine Nummernkarte besaß. Plötzlich fror die Zeit ein, jedoch schienen Yuma und Astral sich noch bewegen zu können. Yuma versuchte zu dem Verbrecher zu gelangen, jedoch hatte jemand anderes diesen schon besiegt, als Yuma dort ankam. thumb|200px|right|Kites mächtiges Monster Am Wochenende ging Yuma mit Tori zu einem neuen Duell Plaza. Dort verlor sämtliche Duelle. Auf ihrem Rückweg begann es zu regnen, weshalb Yuma und Tori sich beeilten, doch als sie eine Straße überquerten, wurde Tori beinahe von einem Lastwagen angefahren. Sie wurde durch Kite und Orbital 7 gerettet, die die Zeit eingefroren hatten, um sich mit Yuma zu duellieren. Yuma wurde äußerst schnell von Kite überwältig, der in schon im ersten Spielzug zwei "Nummern" beschwor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 13: "Jagd auf Nummern (1) Jedoch genau in dem Moment, als er gerade dabei war, den letzten Schlag mit "Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache" gegen Yuma auszuführen und somit das Duell und Yumas Seele zu gewinnen, zeigte Orbital 7 ihm ein Bild von Hart, der wegen seiner Kräfte zusammen gebrochen war. Sofort brach Kite das Duell ab, sagte Yuma aber noch seinen Namen und versprach ihm, dass sie sich bald wieder sehen werden.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 14: "Jagd auf Nummern (2)" thumb|left|200px|Yuma freut sich über die neuen Karten Nach diesem Duell war Yumas Selbstvertrauen wie verschwunden und er war sehr traurig. Nicht einmal Tori schaffte es, ihn aufzuheitern, als sie ihm vom Welt Duell Karneval erzählte. Schließlich wurde er mit Tori und Bronk von seiner Großmutter in Duell-Kloster geschickt, wo er seine Liebe zu den Duellen wiederfand.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 15: "Das Duell-Kloster (1)" Astral ging es dadurch jedoch auch nicht besser, da er immer noch Zweifel hatte und sich Sorgen machte, was passieren würde, wenn sie wieder auf Kite treffen würden. Die beiden duellierten sich mit Jin, der sich selbst einen "Diener von Meister Kite" nannte. Yuma machte Astral während dem Duell klar, was es hieß, Freunde zu haben, und sagte, dass Astral einer seiner wertvollen Freunde war. Mit ihrer neuen Fähigkeit, der Chaos Xyz, beschworen sie "Nummer C39: Utopiastrahl" und besiegten Jin.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 18: "Der Wahrsager (2)" "Welt Duell Karneval" Vorrunden thumb|200px|right|Yuma kämpft gegen Charlie und "[[Nummer 7: Glücklicher Schlaks".]] In dem Vorrunden des Welt Duell Karnevals hatten die Teilnehmer drei Tage Zeit, um ein komplettes Herz zu besitzen. Man konnte ein Herzteil nur in einem Duell mit einem anderem Teilnehmer gewinnen und um ein komplettes Herz zu haben, brauchte man fünf Herzteile.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 26: Mögen die Duelle beginnen! Yuma gelang es gleich am ersten Tag drei Herzteile zu gewinnen, indem er Kakeru Kunitachi, Housaku Yasai und Shobee Yuatsu besiegte.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 27: "Teamarbeit" Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 30: "Tomaten-Trauma" Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 28: "Kleine und große Taten" Er duellierte sich auch mit Anna Kozuki und Charlie McCoy, doch da sie nicht am Turnier teilnahmen, bekam Yuma auch kein Herteil von ihnen. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 32: "Das Leben ist ein Karneval (2)" Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 29: "Eine Herzensangelegenheit" Am Morgen des zweiten Tages sah er mit Astral und Tori dabei zu, wie Bronk und Caswell sich mit dem Asiatischen Champion, IV, duellierten. Zuerst kam es ihnen vor, als wäre IV ein netter und rücksichtsvoller Mensch, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er ein sadistischer und brutaler Duellant war. Er beschwor eine Nummernkarte, besiegte die beiden im Duell und verletzte Takashi dabei schwer.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 33: "Fanatische Fans" Bronk und Tori brachten ihn schnell ins Krankenhaus. Yuma blieb, um IV zu einem Duell herauszufordern. IV antwortete ihm, dass er gerne alles für seine Fans tat, doch tauchte Shark dann auf. Er sagte, Yuma solle sich zurückhalten, da er IVs "größter Fan ist". IV vergaß Yuma und meinte, dass er sich mit Vergnügen mit Ryoga duellieren würde. Doch III mischte sich ein und es kam schließlich zu einem Duell zwischen III und Shark. Yuma sah sich das Duell an und feuerte Shark an. nachdem Shark das Duell gewonnen hatte, sprach Yuma ihn an und Shark erzählte ihm, dass er nur am WDC teilnahm, um sich an IV zu rächen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 34: "Das Unterwasser-Duell" Am selben Nachmittag bestreitete Yuma noch ein Nummernduell gegen Shuta Hayami und gewann "Nummer 25: Bildschärfe".Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 36: "The Power to Create Future! Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray" Als er abends mit Tori auf dem Weg nach Hause war, trafen die beiden auf Hart. Der Junge war aus dem Heartland Turm geflüchtet. Yuma, der Hart schon auf einem Foto mit Kite gesehen hatte, wusste das Hart Kites Bruder ist. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Hart Astral sehen und auf Astrals Wunsch hin nahm Yuma ihn mit zu sich nach Hause. Hart aß mit Yuma, seiner Familie und Tori. Sobald der jüngere eingeschlafen war, überlegten Yuma und Tori wie sie Hart zurück zu Kite bringen sollten, doch Hart wachte währenddessen auf und lief weg. thumb|200px|left|Hart benutzt seine Kräfte. Als Yuma das bemerkte, suchten er, Tori und Astral gemeinsam nach dem Jungen. Durch Astrals Kräfte konnten sie Hart schnell auf einer Brück finden. Sie dachten,dass Hart nach Kite suchte und begleiteten ihn auf dem Weg zu dem Windmühlenpark am Rand der Stadt. Dort gingen sie auf die Spitze des Kontrollturmes. Dort war aber weit und breit keine Spur von Kite. Hart wurde wütend und benutzte seine zerstörerischen Kräfte. Astral sah sich Harts Erinnerungen an und fand heraus, dass Hart nicht zu Kite wollte sondern nach Karamell gesucht hatte, das der Junge seinem großen Bruder geben wolle, um diesen auszuheitern. Yuma gab Hart ein Stückchen Karamell und versprach Hart, dass er ihn zu Kite bringen würde. Doch dann tauchte ein Mann auf und nahm Hart mit. Yuma und Tori dachten, dass der Mann von Kite geschickt wurde und ließen den Kleinen gehen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 40: "Visitor from Heartland: Haruto" Auf dem Heimweg trafen sie auf Gauche, Droite und Kite. Yuma schloss sich Kite an, um gemeinsam nach Hart zu suchen. Sie fanden ihn bei III, IV und V. Nachdem sie III und IV in einem Tag-Duell geschlagen hatten, erfuhr Yuma von V, dass sein Vater irgendwo in der Astralwelt ist.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 44: "The Forked Paths of Destiny! Yuma Throws Away Dueling!" "Welt Duell Karneval" Hauptrunden Yuma gehörte zu den Halbfinalisten des Welt Duell Karnevals. Er musste gegen Shark antreten, der unter dem Einfluss von Tron stand und glaubte, Yuma wäre Schuld an dem Zustand seiner Schwetser. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Nach dem Welt Duell Karneval träumte Yuma wieder einmal den Traum mit dem geheimnisvollen Tor. Sie sagte ihm, dass er eine große Macht erhalten werde, wenn er durch das Tor gehe, doch davor müsse er das opfern, was ihm am wichtigsten war. Doch dann brach der Weg wieder zusammen und Yuma fiel von seinem Stuhl, worüber seine Klassenkameraden lachten. thumb|200px|left|Yuma wird von Mitschülerinnen umringt. Nach der Stunde wurde der WDC Sieger dort von vielen Mädchen umringt, die Autogramme wollten. Als Yuma ihnen erzählte, dass sie so viele Autogramme von ihm bekämmen, wie sie wollten, fragten sie ihn nach Autogrammen von Teilnehmern wie Kite oder IV. Nach der Schule ging er wie gewohnt zusammen mit Tori nach Hause. Auf dem Weg trafen sie Shark, der ihnen erklärte, dass gerade auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus war, um seine Schwester zu besuchen. Plötzlich erhielt Shark einen Anruf vom Krankenhaus, indem er schnell ins Krankenhaus gebeten wurde. Yuma und Tori begleiteten ihn. Im Krankenhaus murmelte Rio, dass jemand ihr das wegnehmen wollte, was ihr am Wichtigsten ist. Sofort dachte Yuma an seinen Traum und an Astral. Dann bekam er auf seinem D-Gazer einen Anruf von Fuma, der Bronks D-Gazer benutzte. Fuma erzählte ihm, dass er alle seine Freunde besiegt hatte und dass er sich nun mit Yuma duellieren will. Schnell eilte Yuma seinen Freunden zur Hilfe, ließ den Schlüssel des Kaisersaber bei Tori, die Astral beschützen sollte. In ihrem Duell zerstörte Fuma "Nummer 39: Utopia" mit einem Chaos Xyz Monster. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 74: "Barian Invasion! The Frightening Chaos Xyz Change" Als Yuma nur noch 100 Life Points hatte, brachte Tori ihm den Schlüssel das Kaisers und gemeinsam mit Astral gelang es ihm, Fuma zu besiegen. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 75: "The Winning Formula: Crush the Chaos Xyz" Am nächsten Tag traf er Rei Shingetsu auf dem Schulweg. Er stellte sich als Austauschschüler vor und die beiden wurden schnell Freunde. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 76: "While I'm Here, Let's Think Positive! My Name is Rei Shingetsu" Trivia - Er ist der jüngste aller Yu-Gi-Oh-Animeprotagonisten (13 bzw. 14 Jahre alt) - Sein Nachname bedeutet übersetzt 99 was auf die 99 Nummern die er und Astral sammeln anspielt - Er ist der einzige Yu-Gi-Oh Protagonist der seinen direkten Rivalen (Kite) nicht besiegt hat - Er hat im kompletten Anime keine Fusionsbeschwörung durchgeführt - Yuma verliert mit Abstand die meisten Duelle aller Anime-Protagonisten - Er hat für die kürzeste Zeit aller Protagonisten eine dunkle Seite. Es ist das Dark Zexal welches er nur für eine einzige Episode hat. (Episode 97) - Yuma hat als einziger Protagonist eines Yu-Gi-Oh Animes Geschwister - Er verlor die letzten 20 Duelle bevor er Shark zu Beginn des Animes besiegte Nachweise en:Yuma Tsukumo